Mistaken Words: Picture Perfect
by neekabe
Summary: A short side story to Mistaken Words for those of you who think Morganeth is evil and want to see a bit more HeeroRelena cuteness, plus a few hints of things to come


Mistaken Words Picture Perfect   
  
As you all should be well aware of by now, Morganeth is the devil. I can promise you, however, that it's worth the wait, and that this is a massive story. You will get your cuteness, and quite a bit more than they are reunited, they are married, the end. ^_^   
  
I'd guess that they get together again at about the half way point (but now I know Morganeth is gonna contradict me on that one...)   
  
So this is my megar offering of sap. The narriator is a character you haven't met yet. He basically steps in to fill the role of father figure for a certain screwed up gundam pilot.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This is a side story to Mistaken Words which being written by Morganeth, which can be read here   
  
** Mistaken Words: Picture Perfect   
** My beeper flashed a silent message. Perfect.   
  
Carefully I slid out of my chair, walking boldly out of the room. There was no reason I shouldn't be leaving, but it felt like I was walking through a minefield. If he guessed...   
  
Calm, remain calm. Keep calm... he'll suspect otherwise. I caught sight of the normally reserved man his arm protectively around her shoulders, playing with a loose strand of hair. Or not. I recognized that look, and she was almost asleep. He wouldn't disturb her for anything.   
  
I knew that from experience.   
  
My fingers twitched for a camera, but I knew that would ruin my current mission, if I was quick I could get back here before they moved.   
  
I started running as soon as I was out of sight, not feeling safe until that precious package was safe in my hands. He had sworn to destroy them and I couldn't let that happen.   
  
One set went in the safe, one to Lady Une, one to Noin, one delivered to each of the other pilots.   
  
Once safely locked in my office, I carefully pulled the battered box out from where it was wedged behind patient files in the filing cabinet, ready to begin the process of sorting the pictures.   
  
Only then did I feel safe enough to open the remaining envelope. And there they were...   
  
Heero and Relena, standing in the middle of a clearing behind his house, when he had caught them making out. It was a perfect shot, her hands twined in his hair a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled back slightly from her neck...   
  
That one definitely went in the box.   
  
He had to smirk when the next one came up, Heero had been lying on a fold-out lawn chair when Relena had apparently decided he would look better with out the shirt. Her attempts to distract him while she worked at the buttons left him rather disheveled, but she was looking pleased with the results when he got their attention for the picture.   
  
Hindsight suggested that he was rather lucky Relena was sitting on Heero at that point in time, else that picture would never have survived to be developed. To the box it went.   
  
The next shot showed the two curled up together as the fireworks exploded above them. He had never considered it before, but the noise from the explosives had made Heero nervous, he held her a little closer, a little tighter there than in any of the other pictures.   
  
That too went in the box.   
  
The next bunch were mistimed duds, pictures of feet, or Heero's hand as he let his displeasure at being photographed known. He put one in the box with Heero glaring daggers at the camera, a slightly flushed looking Relena in his lap.   
  
He paused at the next one, pleased at how it had turned out. It was definitely one of his favorites. Relena had slipped into the hospital bed with Heero, who had fallen asleep, his head pillowed on her shoulder. She was smiling down at his sleeping form, brushing his bangs off his forehead. It was... peaceful. Something the couple had had so little of.   
  
He put that one carefully in the box, a few other similar ones followed it. There were nights when the only way he could sleep was with Relena there. Something about her presence allowed him to rest easy. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for those 3 and a half long years of being a total outcast from the ones you loved.   
  
He tucked the box back in it's hiding place with the elaborate photo album, eager for the day it would be presented. They deserved that happiness.   
  
**end**   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
